Metro City High
by Ghost of Fish
Summary: Chapter 11 is finally up! Is it the party of the centry? Well lets ask Moby. Moby-PARTY OF THE CENTURY! Well there u go.
1. new kid

Okay my first fic hope you like it  
  
Moby, Psymon, Zoe, Elise, Eddie, J.P, Marisol, Luther, Brodi are seniors. Viggo, Allegra, Nate, Mac, Kaori are the year before senior Griff is a freshman others are not appearing in this fic   
  
Viggo is walking down the halls of his new school.  
  
"Oh my god its him!" a girl yells as her and about ten other girls start running at Viggo.  
  
"Oh crap," Viggo muttered to himself as he was circled by girls. Not to far from where he was, was Psymon, Moby, and Zoe. The three of them were hanging out at their lockers when they saw what was happening. Moby and Psymon looked at each other and nodded then made their way to the surrounded Viggo. They made their way threw the crowd of girls and grabbed Viggo. Then lifted him up and started to move  
  
They made their way threw the crowd once again and headed out the school. There they met up with Zoe on the other side of the gym outside and then threw Viggo to the ground against the wall.  
  
"So mate you're the new snow boarder on the team what's your name," Moby said. To Viggo as Viggo was getting up.  
  
"Uh yes, yes I am Viggo and who would you be?" Viggo asked.  
  
"Well mate I am Moby, the other guy Psymon," Moby said before he was cut off.  
  
"I am Zoe, the one and the only," Zoe told him before Moby had a chance.  
  
"Okay," Viggo said being kind of scared since Moby, Psymon, and Zoe look like their going to kick his ass.  
  
"Don't worry we don't bite, well....Psymon does sometimes but anyway who is your riding partner mate?" Moby asked.  
  
"Uh her name is Allegra but I have yet to met her," Viggo answered. Moby just laughed.  
  
"Allegra you say I'll go get her I bet she will be real existed to meet you," Zoe said before walking off.  
  
"So does Psymon talk at all?" Viggo asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I talk I talk a lot and I eat I eat a lot," Psymon said right up at Viggos face.  
  
"Okay then....yeah...." Viggo said to himself..  
  
"Hello boys," a voice came from the corner they looked to see it was Elise and Eddie standing there then they started to come to where Psymon was.  
  
"I didn't know you new where this place is," Moby said to Elise but she ignored Moby and Put all her focus on Viggo.  
  
"So is this the new member of the team?" Elise asked.  
  
"Yep says his name is Viggo," Moby answered.  
  
"Yeah I bet you heard of me I am Elise and this is my personal monkey Eddie," Elise told him  
  
"Wow that is going to help my self-esteem," Eddie said.  
  
Just then they could here Zoe's voice and someone else's as they turned the corner they saw Zoe and Allegra.  
  
"This had better be good.....oh shit!" Allegra said before running as fast as she can wail being chased by Elise. Elise being faster catches Allegra takes her to the ground and then starts kicking her in the chest.  
  
"This is for spray painting tart on my locker you little brat." Elise says as she is kicking Allegra until she was held back by Eddie.  
  
"It is not my fault you are such a bitch," Alegra said as she was getting up.  
  
"I like her already," Viggo said.  
  
"Ah so you must be Viggo my new riding partner," Allegra said as she walked over to Viggo.  
  
"Yeah I am Viggo and you must be Allegra nice to meet you," Viggo said.  
  
"Yeah what ever so did Moby drag you here?" Allegra asked.  
  
"It was more of a carrying than dragging," Viggo answered Allegra just laughed before starting to walk away.  
  
"Come on we can still make the last part of Mister Harpers history Lecture on the creation of aloha ice jam," Allegra said as she continued walking away. Viggo then ran and caught up to her as she turned the corner.  
  
"So what class do we have after this period?" Eddie asked finally letting go of Elise then looking at his claw marks on his arms.  
  
"Biology," Zoe answered.  
  
"Sweet frog killing, I have been practising," Psymon said then everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"Okay...... so what period is it now?" Elise asked.  
  
"I believe it is art," Moby answered.  
  
"Thank god we aren't in art," Zoe said as they started to make their way back into the school.  
  
"Zoe what is your big deal with art? You get the highest grades in the whole class," Moby asked as they made their way through the halls. Then they pasted Mac who was making out with somebody in his locker.  
  
"Get a room!" Moby called out as they past Mac.  
  
"Yeah well at least I need one!" Mac called back. Exposing the person who he was making out with.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" everyone called out at the same time. It was Kaori who he was making out with in his locker.  
  
"WILL YOU KIDS SHUT UP AND GET TO CLASS! KAORI NOW!" a teacher called out from his classroom.  
  
"Yes sir," Kaori called back and ran into the teachers class. The teacher closed the door behind her.  
  
"Holy crap Mac what the fuck when did this happen?" Zoe asked being as confused as the rest of them.  
  
"Well a its being going on for about two months," Mac answered.  
  
"You have had 1....2....3....4 four girlfriends in the last two months Mate what the fuck," Moby said. Then Zoe came up and grabbed Mac by the neck and lifted him up.  
  
"Do not even think about breaking that girls heart. If you do I will skin you alive," Zoe said right at Mac's face.  
  
"I won't she means everything to me EVERYTHING," Mac said. Then Zoe put him down and she walked next to Psymon.  
  
"Really I want you to break that bitches heart no rip it right out. No burn it No rip it out put some firecrackers in it then put it back in so she will blow up!" Psymon said. Everyone then looked at him weirdly before Zoe jumps up and kicks him right in the face.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! NOW LEAVE YOU BRATS!" the same teacher called out from his class room.  
  
Everybody then started to run in opposite directions.  
  
After the next period.  
  
Psymon, Moby, Zoe, Elise, Brodi, and Marisol are leaving their biology class.  
  
"That was the best period yet!" Psymon said.  
  
"There are some things in life man was never meant to see and that period was one," Brodi said as he shook his head and tried to get the images out of his head.  
  
"I must say I have never seen a firecracker stuffed into a frogs liver before," Zoe was saying when she was bumped aside by Elise and Marisol.  
  
"Oh My God The Frog Brains Won't Come Out!" screamed Elise and Marisol as they were running into the girls washroom brushing their hair like mad.  
  
"Well mates let that be a lesson to all of you don't keep your frog unwatched," Moby said and everyone just laughed.  
  
"I still can't believe that they didn't see you do it Psymon it took you like 5 minutes to put it in," Zoe said still laughing.  
  
"Hey lets go to the Café (Cafeteria but in short form) it is one more period before lunch," Moby proposed. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Hey Brodi want to come," Zoe asked.  
  
"Sure I will meet you there, there is somewhere I have to go," Brodi said as he walked away then turned the corner.  
  
"Anyway lets go,"Zoe said and they made their way to the café.  
  
The other side of school  
  
"So what's the next period?" Viggo asked Allegra as they were walking down the hallways.  
  
"I do believe it is biology come on that is one of my favourite classes," Allegra said as she and Viggo made their way to the biology but when they got there on the door there was a sign. Room is closed for cleaning.  
  
"Ah man Psymon must have used firecrackers again," Allegra pouted.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Viggo asked. Just then Mac and Kaori walked by hand in hand.  
  
"Uh Mac why are you holding Kaori's hand?" Allegra asked.  
  
"DAMN IT does anybody here go to class," Mac called out as he turned to face Allegra.  
  
"Hi Allegra!" Kaori said in her usual happy voice.  
  
"Hey dog who is this dude?" Mac said looking at Viggo.  
  
"He is my new riding partner Viggo. Anyway were going to the café do you guys want to come?" Allegra asked them.  
  
"We will pass we got some important matters to take care of," Mac said as he rapped his arm around Kaori's waist and walked away.  
  
"Okay who else is on the team?" Viggo asked as they started to make their way to the café.  
  
"Well you have met Moby, Psymon, Zoe, Elise, Eddie, Kaori, Mac. There is JP and Marisol who are going out. Luther who is JP's best friend. There is Nate he is away on a meet in Colorado. Griff who is just a freshman is there to. Then there is Brodi," Allegra told him.  
  
They were entering the café when they noticed Moby is encircled by Luther and JP. The thing is that Luther has a baseball bat in his hand. Moby punches JP and JP falls back. Then Luther Strikes Moby in the back with the bat. Moby goes down and Luther continues to hit Moby.  
  
CLIFF HANGER  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT NOBODY KNOWS not even me (yet)  
  
PLEASE RR 


	2. what really happened

Okay folks this is the second chapter hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own SSX......  
  
Moby, Zoe and Psymon where making their way to the café (cafeteria).  
  
"PSYMON GET YOUR BUSTED ASS IN HERE " the VP (vice-principle) called out and grabbed Psymon by the neck and dragged him into his office. Moby and Zoe just laughed as they continued their way to the café.  
  
Once in the café they made their way to their regular table on the far side of the café. They sit here everyday to be as far away from anybody as possible.  
  
"Hey Mr Jones the paper boy phoned he says he wants his hat back," JP said as he walked up to them with Marisol in his arms. Plus Luther not far behind.  
  
"Oh yeah France phoned apparently they don't want you back mate" Moby said.  
  
"Shut your hole," JP answered to what Moby said.  
  
"Get out of here and take fat bastard and the Spanish whore with you," Moby said talking back to JP. JP then went straight up to Moby.  
  
"Say that again " JP said looking face to face with Moby.  
  
"Get out of here and take fat bastard and the Spanish whore with you," Moby repeated keeping his cool.  
  
"One more time," JP said still trying to look tough.  
  
"Get out, Fat bastard, Spanish whore," Moby said to him.  
  
"Kiss your tea drinking ass goodbye wanker," JP said.  
  
"Oh I am sooooo afraid you can't hurt a fly," Moby said as Zoe exited the café.  
  
"No but he can," JP said as Luther wacked Moby to the ground with a bat. Moby quicky got up.  
  
"Where is your amazon makeup freak now loser," JP said to Moby as Allegra and Viggo enters.  
  
"Why you little piece of shit," Moby hits JP in the jaw then is hit in the back by Luther with a baseball bat. Then Luther continues to hit Moby on the ground. Luther then grabs Moby by the neck and swings him right on a table. "Luther that is enough I think the British bastard has learned his lesson," JP said as he rapped his arms around Marisol and then walked out followed by Luther.  
  
"Moby are you okay?" Allegra asked walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah mate everything is great except my pride......and my back," Moby answered getting up form the table.  
  
"Well note to me do not get Luther angry," Viggo thought out load.  
  
"No it is not Luther you should be worried about mate. He is harmless unless JP tells him to do something. Luther is like a really good guard dog that does everything that JP tells him to do," Moby told him as he got off of the table.  
  
"Where is Zoe? Moby," Allegra asked.  
  
"I don't know mate she just left for some reason just before you mates showed up," Moby told them as he felt his back.  
  
"That does not sound like Zoe at all," Allegra said looking confused. Just then something went flying down onto the ground outside which could be seen from the café because of the windows.  
  
"What is on top of the café?" Moby asked.  
  
"Isn't it the VP's office," Allegra answered.  
  
"Oh for Christ sake Psymon what the fuck why did you jump out of the VP's office?" Moby asked opening one of the windows.  
  
"He wasn't looking for a second," Psymon told him.  
  
"What did you land on mate?" Moby asked.  
  
"Looks to be fresh powder must have come down last period," Psymon told him.  
  
"Sweet lets go and hit the garbage kicker," Moby told Psymon. Right after he jumped through the open window down into the snow with just a t-shirt on then started to make his way to the garbage dumpster.  
  
"Yeah fresh powder " Allegra Yelled that the whole school. After she jumped through the window.  
  
"You know I am tempted to take the door...naw." Viggo said to himself then ran and jumped through the window.  
  
Not long after you saw about half the student body on the slopes that are right next to the school but the real tricks are happening at the garbage dumpster. There it is a huge kicker on one side of the dumpster and a ramp going down to the dumpster kicker as high as the school in that area.  
  
The team is all on the school waiting there turn to go down the ramp and off the kicker. Everyone is there except Nate and Griff who are not back yet. First is Luther who tries to do a 720 indy but messes up and crashes. Next is Zoe who does a double back flip.  
  
Then it is Mac who does not strap in his feet. He goes down and tries to do a kick-flip like trick but can't get his feet back on the board and falls into the powder head first.  
  
"You know you aren't going to make it so why bother," JP says.  
  
Then it is Moby who also does not strap in then going off the kicker takes his feet off the board grabs it horizontally but can't hold it and crashes face first into the powder.  
  
Later when they each have head-aches to kill a yack.  
  
"Okay so lets go back to the dorms (it is a boarding school get it)" Eddie proposed.  
  
"Naw," They all called out.  
  
"I got aspirin," Eddie told them and they all jumped on their feet and headed to the guys dorm. After the team split up into their own small groups. Psymon went to jump off the roof. Luther went to eat. Marisol and JP went to make out as well as Mac and Kaori. Elise, Eddie, Viggo, and Allegra went to see movies in Eddie's room. Bordi went to meditate. Finally Moby went to talk to Zoe.  
  
"Zoe mate can I ask you a question?" Moby asked her. They were on top of the dorm not to far from where Psymon was jumping off.  
  
"Sure ask away," Zoe answered.  
  
"Today when we were in the café you left right before the fight why?" Moby asked her.  
  
"Well I have to be honest with you......I am pregnant and I think JP is the father and I didn't know what to do," she said before she started crying.  
  
"Okay one thing now if your pregnant than why are you still boarding?" Moby asked being very confessed. Then Zoe started to laugh her ass off and Moby New why.  
  
"You little piece of shit " Moby said as he picked her up and walked to the edge.  
  
"Holy shit Moby that is a two story drop," But that didn't stop Moby but he didn't drop her no he throw her. "AHHHHHHHHH " Zoe called out as she fell on a pillow of fresh snow. Eddie then peeked his head out of his window "Hey I thought I told you," "Yeah whatever," Moby said in return. Before heading down into his room which had a lot of posters so many that they covered his whole room.  
  
"1...2....3....4....5," Moby said to himself when on five Zoe smashed through the door.  
  
"You son of a bitch," Zoe said in a very wet cold angry way.  
  
"Want to go and watch that old con fu movie that they're watching in Eddies room?" Moby asked Zoe in a very polite way.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
OKAY END OF CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKED IT I THOUGHT IT WAS SHIT BUT ANYWAY RR 


	3. TOGA TOGA TOGA

Okay time for Chapter 3 hope you like it more than me  
  
It was a Sunday morning at the guys dorm. Everyone was sleeping except Viggo and Psymon who weren't back from the party they were at the night before. It was mostly quite until the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Moby and Eddie were up for that and were in the hallway. Mac can sleep through anything so he was still sleeping. Moby and Eddie made their way to Viggo's room where the sound came from.  
  
"Okay we break down the door on the count of three," Eddie told Moby but Moby just opened the door because it was open.  
  
"Oh come on you suck ass," Eddie said as he followed Moby in to Viggo's room. In Viggo's room there is almost as much posters as in Moby's room. The only difference is all the posters in Viggo's room are of him.  
  
"Now I have heard of loving yourself but this is just retarded mate," Moby said to Eddie. Eddie just nodded as they made their way into the room. Then they say Viggo back from the party with a six pack in hand and a lamp shade on his head leaning on a wall.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me his he asleep," Eddie asked knowing that even he doesn't party that hard all night. Moby then walked up to Viggo and took off the Lamp shade to expose a tie around Viggo's head. Moby and Eddie just had to laugh.  
  
Viggo the suddenly got up and looked at them. "Hey guys what's up?" Viggo asked then fell down face first onto the ground.  
  
Then there was another glass breaking and a load scream. "Who else was at that party?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Uh I think Psymon," Moby sayed he then looked at Eddie and Eddie looked at him. Then they both ran as fast as they could to the other glass breaking. On their way they run into JP and Luther.  
  
"Hey did you guys here that scream?" Luther asked.  
  
"Yeah I thought it was your high pitch girly scream JP," Moby said was a smirk on his face. He was going to in joy this.  
  
"Hey shut up Brit now I think it came from Mac's room," JP said then they all made their way to Mac's room then they opened the door to reveal Mac sitting up on his bed and Psymon on the floor probably drunk out of his mind.  
  
"Hay Viggo and Psymon are both drunk and probably sleeping and won't remember last night. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Eddie said with a sly tonn. He looked at each of them and it was not five minutes until they finished putting Viggo and Psymon in the same bed.  
  
"Okay so they will probably wake up in a couple hours so......anyone up for a game of basketball?" Moby asked since it was Sunday so there was no school.  
  
"Your on," Eddie said as they exited the room.  
  
They were playing basketball for 3 hours and Moby was winning 8 to 2 games. When they had called it quits Moby looked at the clock then went "1...2...3...4...5," On five there was two very load screams coming form one of the rooms. Everyone just had to laugh.  
  
"Now remember mates make as many gay jokes as possible in the next couple of days," Moby told the rest of the guys and they all nodded.  
  
Monday Morning everybody was up and at school.  
  
"So what class do I have next?" Viggo asked Allegra as they were walking down the crowded hall ways.  
  
"Don't you have Japanese class," Allegra answered.  
  
"Wait I have Japanese class. I didn't even know there was one. Man I have to start going to class more," Viggo said to himself.  
  
"Don't worry you have Kaori in your class. She is nice and Japanese so just copy off her papers and you will be fine everyone does it," Allegra said.  
  
"Where would I be with out you?" Viggo asked.  
  
"Well probably with some dumb ass boy crazy slut which would never shut up. Speaking of witch here comes Elise," Allegra said.  
  
"So look what the cat dragged in," Elise said to Allegra as she was passing by.  
  
"Look who fucked the cat," Allegra said back to Elise. Viggo just laughed as he walked into his Japanese class not waiting to see the end result.  
  
Looking into the class Viggo say Kaori sitting in the middle and Mac sitting right beside her. He took a seat near close to Kaori as possible. Then feel asleep do to lack of sleep because of partying. When he woke up he was in a bed. He turned his other side to see Luther also in the bed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.  
  
"That kid is to easy," Moby said to himself as he passed by the dorm. He then walked up to where Zoe was walking with Psymon.  
  
"So what really happened at that party Saturday night?" Moby asked the two of them.  
  
"I don't remember and since I woke up that day. I don't want to," Psymon said.  
  
"Well tell you the truth I left after Viggo yelled out 'HEY EVERYONE I AM TAKING OFF MY PANTS!'" Zoe said with a slight bit of disgust.  
  
Later that day all the guys were in their dorm.  
  
"God there is nothing to do around here," Viggo said to himself.  
  
"You got that right mate is the most boring school in the land when you take away the snow boarding," Moby said lying on a couch in the lounge where all the guys were.  
  
"Well what is their to do, all we ever do is party and snowboard," Mac said.  
  
"That's it we party like there is no tomorrow," Eddie said feeling a lot less down.  
  
"Party come on we have had the most boring parties in the whole school there is nothing that could make them better," JP said telling to truth.  
  
"Toga Toga Toga Toga," Viggo started to chant then Eddie joined in and then one by one they all started to chant it so loud that the whole school can hear.  
  
The Next day at school.  
  
"Toga party?" Kaori said confused.  
  
"Yeah it is a Party where we all have to ware Togas. Well for you girls it is optional," Mac said trying to convince Kaori to go with him.  
  
"Fine but I don't know about this," Kaori said still feeling uneasy.  
  
"Don't worry it will be a lot of fun trust me," Mac said in his nicest softest voice he has.  
  
In the café  
  
"You guys are having a toga party? Isn't that a frat party not a highschool party," Allegra asked Viggo.  
  
"Really this will be my third toga party at high school alone," Viggo told Allegra who was still shocked how much this guy parties  
  
"Yeah anyway we should start going to class it is art," Viggo said to Allegra.  
  
"I already handed in my project," Allegra told him.  
  
"You mean that giant dick you spray painted on the art rooms door this morning before history?" Viggo asked her.  
  
"Yeah he wanted us to do something that should only have one colour and have on meaning,one object," Allegra said.  
  
"You spray painted a DICK on his door.....a DICK," Viggo was reminding her. "Worst of all you signed your name at the bottom," Viggo practically shouted.  
  
"Well I wouldn't wont anybody else to take credit for my work," Allegra said and at that point Viggo just gave up. Mac then came up to them.  
  
"Hey dog why is there a banana spray painted on my Locker?" Mac asked her.  
  
The halls  
  
Eddie is walking with Elise.  
  
"A toga party you say noe that sounds interesting," Elise told Eddie.  
  
"How did I know you were going to say something thing like that, Are you interested in all parties. That reminds me I have to talk to the guys about a no shirt party" Eddie said before getting hit in the gut by Elise.  
  
TOGA TOGA TOGA  
  
All the guys were waiting for the girls to show up. All the guys were wearing togas. Viggo has a six pack already in hand. Finally the girls show up. Nun of them are wearing togas but they are wearing fabric ONLY fabric.  
  
Most of the party is scattered all over the dorm. Some people in the lounge some in the rooms some in the hot tube.  
  
"Great party!" Zoe said as she walked up to Moby who was lying down on a couch in the lounge. Then she jumped up right on top of Moby.  
  
"Yeah I know we can do a lot of damage," Moby said throwing Zoe off of him. Up stairs  
  
"Lets go and find a place where it is quite," Mac said into Kaori's ear. She just nodded as they went into one of the rooms where it was pitch black. Mac started to make out with Kaori right when they got in. They had been doing it for 5 minutes when Mac tried to get to second base. But Kaori took his hand away.  
  
"No," Kaori said then continued to make out with him.  
  
"Come on," Mac said. Then soon after broke away.  
  
"I'm just not ready yet," Kaori told him.  
  
"Come on we have been dating for more than 2 months and all I want it to get to second base," Mac told her the truth. Once he had said that Psymon had walked into the room.  
  
"Oh great now I am going to have to wash my floor for the next week," Psymon said to himself he is pretty pissed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here and what do you mean your floor," Mac said to Psymon being pretty pissed off since the whole no second base.  
  
"This is my room," Psymon told he then Psymon turned on the lights to reveal lots of posters of some of the scariest clowns you'll ever seen. Seeing the posters Kaori Screamed and ran out of the room. Mac seeing this quickly runs after her.  
  
Out Brodi is standing there after just seeing Kaori run out screaming. Then he sees Mac run out of the room after her.  
  
"Smooth very smooth. What the hell did you do?" Brodi asked him but mac just ran as fast as he could to find Kaori.  
  
Brodi then made his way to look into the room where the two riders had just ran out of.  
  
"You got that 24 pack yet?" brodi asked.  
  
"Yeah right here now lets get go get drunk out of our minds." Psymon said as he walked out of his room and headed down stairs with Brodi not far behind.  
  
HOT TUB 10 minutes later. In the hot tube there is Viggo, Allegra, Elise, Brodi, JP, and Marisol. On top of the hot tube is glass ceiling which can be moved open.  
  
They were all having their own conversations when Viggo left. Oh yeah Marisol and JP were more cuddling than talking. "Hey Allegra where is Viggo going?" Brodi asked he was sitting right next to Elise.  
  
"He said something about his alternate sport," Allegra said. Then they all looked at each other as Viggo came diving down from the roof. He had open up one thing of glass and came down with a big splash. After he left the hot tube followed by Allegra. "Hey you two I must say are like the happiest Ex's I have ever seen like your sitting next to each other practically touching," Marisol told them (Yes okay so Brodi and Elise were dating.....bet you didn't see that a mile away)  
  
Before Elise or Brodi could answer Marisol and JP were covered by a pale of mustard. Moby who is on the roof had a pale of mustard and now it is on JP and Marisol.  
  
"Brit you are so fucking dead!" JP called out pointing up at Moby.  
  
"Hahahah sucker," Moby said. Elise and Brodi were laughing their heads off. They are totally unaware of Zoe creeping up behind them with another pale and Splash. Now Elise and Brodi are also covered in Mustard.  
  
"ZOE YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Elise called out as Zoe ran out of the room.  
  
There you have it chapter three good huh what no. anyway I will try to update as soon as possible RR 


	4. peeping Tom to the extreme

This is Chapter 4! I do not own SSX or any characters in SSX  
  
This early morning was pretty basic except nobody was in their beds and all around the dorm plus about 2 outside in winter.  
  
Psymon was the first to wake up. He went to the bathroom the wash up. There he grabbed a can of American beer. He took a sip. Washed out his mouth with it and spit it out (Compared to Canadian beer. American beer is very watery)  
  
Eddie was the next one to wake up but he was in the fire place. He has no idea what he is doing their but gets up and walks up the stairs where Moby is sleeping.  
  
Viggo waked up in his bed then turned over to see Mac in the bed as well. He then screamed so load that the whole dorm woke up and Moby smiled.  
  
AT school in the halls  
  
"Well that was one hell of a party I must say," Allegra said walking down the halls with Viggo walking with her.  
  
"Yeah I bet I was surely something," Viggo said to Allegra.  
  
"Wow you mean you don't remember what happened at the party," Allegra said being very shocked.  
  
"Well I usually don't remember parties that well. Even less when there is alcohol," Viggo told her.  
  
"Oh look Nate and Griff must be back from the Colorado championship. The two of them have been gone for 2 weeks," Allegra told Viggo. Allegra then made her way to the front doors where Nate and Griff were standing.  
  
"Hey Nate how did you two do?" Allegra asked.  
  
"I got gold in the race and Griff here crashed. But got a gold in best trick," Nate told Allegra.  
  
"Why didn't you get first in the best trick?" Allegra asked.  
  
"He crashed," Griff said before Nate could. Then coming from behind is Eddie and Elise. Eddie goes to Nate.  
  
"So I heard about the crash with that one rider during the semi-finals," Eddie told Nate.  
  
"Huh what crash during the semi-finals?" Viggo asked. "A kid a little older than Griff was racing in the semi-finals. He wiped out went over a fence and scraped over some rocks. It was really bloody and they had to delay the finals for 3 days," Nate told Viggo and the rest of them.  
  
"Damn," Viggo said lightly.  
  
"Anyway who are you?" Nate asked.  
  
"I am Viggo I am the new rider for the team. I came here last week," Viggo told him.  
  
"Really well I am Nate and this midget is Griff," Nate told him.  
  
"Anyway see yeah we have to get to class," Eddie said as he and Elise walked away and soon everyone went in their own way.  
  
"So Elise what class do you have next?" Eddie asked.  
  
"I have Spanish,"Elise said as she walked into her class. Then from the other side of the door came Moby and Zoe. Then Zoe walked into the class and Moby walked to Eddie.  
  
"I hate that class. It is the only class which all the girls have," Moby said to Eddie.  
  
"I know what you mean I always have a feeling that they are plotting against us," Eddie said back to Moby but then they walked to their class.  
  
In the Mysterious Spanish class.  
  
"So what do you girls want to do tonight," Zoe asked Elise and Marisol. They all don't pay any attention to class and just talk.  
  
"I know lets have a sleep over in my room with every girl on the team," Elise told them and they all agreed.  
  
Later that day at school when the girls told every girl.  
  
"Hey Kaori," Mac said running up to her. "How about we have a nice diner tonight at a restaurant,"  
  
"Sorry can't me and the girls are having our own small sleep over/party," Kaori told him and it was not ten seconds until he got all the guys together.  
  
"Okay first off the girls are planning a sleep over/party and you know what that means. Topless pillow fights, Make out sessions, hot lesbian sex(guys prospective).........," Mac told them and they all nodded. "Now what we need is a plan to see the most action as possible,"  
  
That night during the girls party  
  
"So what do you girls want to do?" Marisol asked.  
  
"Lets just talk for now," Elise said. Now out side in a tree is Moby, Eddie, Viggo and Brodi each have binoculars looking in the room.  
  
"Anything thing from there we have nothing here?" Viggo asked Moby who is the highest up and has the best view.  
  
"Nope nothing yet mate," Moby said then into the Walky-talky "Anything form your side yet?" Moby asked Nate who is with JP and Luther on a hill on the other side of the girls dorm.  
  
"Nope nothing yet," Nate replayed then looked back into his video camera. Then into his walky-talky again "What about you guys Psymon," Moby said to Psymon who is with Mac on the roof of the dorm looking into a small screen which has live feed form Nate's camera.  
  
"Nothing all we see is what Nate sees." Psymon answered.  
  
"So how long have we been up here?" Eddie asked as he was still looking through his binoculars.  
  
"I don't know I would say about 20 minutes mate but I have not really been paying attention the time," Moby told Eddie. As he was saying that a figure went in front of the window almost covering it.  
  
"Something is in the view I repeat something is in the view what the hell is happening there, Psymon its your job," Moby called out.  
  
A few seconds later Psymon was sent down on one of those window washing things then stopping at the girls room and then he started to wash the window. When doing the washing trying to see what was happening.  
  
"Hey Zoe doesn't that window washer look like Psymon," Allegra asked.  
  
"ABORT ABORT NOW THEY SEE ME!" Psymon called out on his walky-talky. Mac right away goes and cuts the cords to the window washing thing. Then Psymon drops out of view of the window to a 3 story drop.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Psymon screamed out as he fell three stories.  
  
"Sorry," Mac called down at Psymon who was in a pile of snow.  
  
"Okay we are back in business," Moby said looking in his binoculars. The girls still unaware of the many peeping toms out side looking at them. The girls started to fight since non of them really liked everyone in the room except Kaori.  
  
"Sweet we have some action mates Nate I hope you are getting this," Moby said. "Oh yeah I am getting it lets see it is Elise and Marisol they are fighting," Nate said. Then during the fighting Allegra joins in. Then Zoe comes in and Kicks all of their butts.  
  
"WOW YEAH!" The guys were calling out. Then the pillows came out and it became total chaos in the girls room.  
  
"YEAH WOW ALL RIGHT YEAH!" the guys were screaming but a bit to loud because Elise came to the window to see what that noise was.  
  
"DIVERSION NOW DIVERSION!" Moby screamed into the Walky-Talky.  
  
In the girls room there was a nock on the door. All the fighting stoped and Elise moved away from the window Allegra went to answer it. There in the doorway was Mac dressed up as a telegram deliver.  
  
"Telegram!" Mac said handing Allegra a piece of paper then walked away as fast as he could.  
  
"Telegram....hey!" Allegra called out then looked to see Mac gone. Then she started to head where is was.  
  
"SHE IS COMING MATE GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Moby warned Mac. Mac ran through a hallway until getting to Kaori's room and opening it. From there he peeked his head through the door to see Allegra coming his way.  
  
"O god I don't want to die," Mac said to himself before noticing the open window. Not even thinking he jumped out and fell three stories into snow. Allegra walked by the room and looked around before heading back.  
  
"Since when has people delivered telegrams here," Allegra said the girls.  
  
"Oh they get delivered all the time. Mostly when I am in the shower though. (HAHAHA)" Elise told Allegra.  
  
"Good work mate," Moby said into his walky-talky. Then not that much later the girls start to watch a movie.  
  
"Oh great they're watching a movie," JP said.  
  
"Okay Viggo and Eddie go," Mac called out. Viggo and Eddie jumped out of the tree and made their way to the dorm. There they went in a window then got into Allegra's room which is right next to Elise's.  
  
Once in there they started to drill a hole in the wall. Once that was done they started to put firecrackers in the television in Elise's room. Then they got a long match and lite the firecrackers. Seconds later the Television Exploded.  
  
"OH MY GOD THE TELEVISION!" Elise screamed. Then Allegra noticed the hole and started to walk to her room.  
  
"HOLY SHIT LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Viggo called out then made his way to the window but was pushed aside by Eddie and he jumped out with a scream.  
  
The door started to open and Viggo jumped on the bed to get under it but got tangled up with the sheets. When he got up he was covered with them. Allegra opened the door. She then saw this and walked back to Elise's room.  
  
"So what did you find?" Zoe asked Allegra when she walked back into Elise's room.  
  
"Just That ghost in my room again," Allegra told them.  
  
"Huh we haven't seen it since the last time we had a sleep over isn't that right?" Elise asked everyone agreed. At this point Viggo had already made his way to the front doors of the dorm.  
  
"Okay I am almost out," Viggo said.  
  
"That is good mate," Moby said. It was pretty good viewing for a while until it started to get dark. Then one of the girls closed the blinds.  
  
"O crap the blinds. Moby, Brodi you guys go and deal with it," Mac said from onto. Moby and Brodi then jumped out of the tree and made their way to the girls dorm. There they went to the basement. In the basement they went to the fuse box.  
  
Then they turned off the fuse for the third floor.  
  
"A great must have blown a fuse," Zoe said as she grabbed a flash light and lead the whole group of girls down to the basement. Moby and Brodi were on the first floor behind one of the couches. There they waited until the girls had gone by.  
  
Then Moby and Brodi made their way to Elise's room. There they went got out there cutters and cut the things that holds the blind up. They finished almost before the lights turned on.  
  
"Lets go go go." Moby said as he almost left the room but as he walked out he saw the girls coming back. "Shit they're coming, quick out the window." Moby said before jumping out of the window. Then just before Brodi jumped out.  
  
"Ah I can't help it," He said as he grabbed Elise's bra drawer. Then jumped out. Then there was no more distractions for the rest of the time they were watching. Plus they got some really great footage. After one or two more hours they headed back to the guys dorm.  
  
"Well that was a waste," Brodi said entering the main room where Griff was playing videogames.  
  
"So where have you guys been for the past four hours?" Griff asked the guys as they walked in the door.  
  
"Nowhere," They all said as they made their way to Nate's room to see what they had just saw about 3 more times before heading to bed.  
  
The Next day at school.  
  
"So what did you do last night," Allegra asked Viggo. As Allegra was spray painting LOSER on some guys locker.  
  
"Oh nothing, so what did you girls do last night?" Viggo ask Allegra.  
  
"Oh we hung out in Elise's room most of the night," Allegra told Viggo  
  
OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL  
  
"So what did you think of Elise last night Brodi?" Eddie asked as he was walking down the halls with Brodi.  
  
"Come on, she is my Ex. A Ex with a mighty fine ass but my Ex," Brodi said to Eddie.  
  
"You do know if you don't get back together with her past the date I will go out with her," Eddie reminded Brodi as they were walking.  
  
"Yeah I know I just haven't gotten my chance now that see seems to be avoiding me," Brodi said as he sighed.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have wiped the mustard on you on her during the toga party," Eddie said saying the truth.  
  
"Okay just shut up I was drunk," Brodi said as he walked away. Eddie realizing that his friend is pretty pissed at himself for being a dumb ass.  
  
"Hey Moby!" Eddie called out as he saw Moby go by. Moby then stoped and waited for Eddie to catch up.  
  
"Hey Eddie what's up?" Moby said to the approaching Eddie.  
  
"Nothing much so how was chemistry class?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Well Psymon learned that if you mix any chemical with a firecracker it will explode. Plus if you put more firecrackers the bigger the explosion And after you do what he did you will get detention for a month." Moby told Eddie  
  
"Ha yeah right," Eddie said as they ran into Zoe. Zoe went and kicked Moby in th balls then turned around and kicked Eddie in the balls.  
  
"Ouch," Moby said on the floor.  
  
"Perverts so what's up?" Zoe asked the two.  
  
"PAIN OH GOD PAIN!" Eddie screamed out. He too was on the floor after his legs gave way when he got kicked in the balls.  
  
"Yeah well it serves you right for spying on us. How would you like it if I went and spied on you?" Zoe asked being pissed.  
  
"Wouldn't matter to me I have nothing to hid," Moby said that got him a second kick in the balls.  
  
"MAN DOWN MAN DOWN I NEED A MEDIC!" Moby screamed after being kicked a second time.  
  
On the other side of the school.  
  
"AH GOD PAIN!" Viggo screamed.  
  
Other side  
  
"AH MY GOD THE PAIN!" Nate screamed out.  
  
Other other side  
  
"LE PAIN IS KILLING ME PAIN nice ass AHHHHHHH," JP called out.  
  
3 other  
  
Brodi was standing arms out. standing still waiting for his punishment.  
  
"AH come on baby you make it no fun," Elise said. Seconds later she kicked him in the balls. "I stand corrected,".  
  
30 minutes later  
  
The guys are circling around a post where Griff is tied to. There is wood on the bottom of the post and lighter fluid.  
  
"Come on guys your not going to burn me alive," Griff said being pretty worried because he knows that if they want to they will.  
  
"Your right we won't burn you alive but we will kick your ass." Brodi said as he punched Griff right in the stomach. Then they each took turns hitting the little bastard.  
  
"Here is a lesson for you Griff. You under no circumstance do you tell on people you live with and hang out with." Nate said having his go at Griff.  
  
After about 20 minutes of kicking Griffs ass they got bored and left.  
  
"Huh guys could you let me down. Guys Hello?" Griff said practically to himself.  
  
OKAY END OF CHAPTER 4 (god this is getting old) 


	5. useless shit

Okay chapter 5  
  
Now before I start it I would like to thank this stories biggest fan and by the reviews its only fan Princesspie45  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own ssx  
  
It was Friday morning at the school.  
  
"AHHHHH ITS GODZILLA! GODZILLA! no sorry it is Luther," Moby called out walking down the halls passing Luther.  
  
"Dumb ass brit," Luther said to himself.  
  
"Hey oh come on!" Moby called out as he ran to his locker. At his locker is Psymon who's locker is right next to Moby's. On their lockers is a spray painted arrow pointing down with the words 'YOUR GOING DOWN'.  
  
"That little fucker," Psymon said as he and Moby made their way down the halls to where Allegra was spray painting something. Psymon and Moby looked at each other then went and picked her up and carried her outside and throw her against a wall.  
  
"Real funny mate I hope you feel all warm and cuddly inside(my line) for spray painting our lockers," Moby said to Allegra as he kneed down.  
  
"So what it is just a little taunting no harm done," Allegra said being very afraid.  
  
"Oh yeah real fun and games," Moby said as Elise turned the corner and saw Allegra. Then Elise ran up and kicked Allegra in the mouth.  
  
"You little bitch that is for spray painting 'Brodi is gay and so are you" on my locker!" Elise said. Then she kicked Allegra in the face again making Allegra spit out blood.  
  
"Okay Elise you made your point now stop," Moby said as he grabbed Elise and pushed her back.  
  
"Hey don't touch me you stupid brit," Elise screamed at Moby. Before Elise could hit him Brodi came from behind and grabbed Elise and dragged her out.  
  
"Sorry she is very pissed today so I wouldn't go near her for awhile," Brodi said carrying Elise out of there. As they went away they past Viggo who was looking for Allegra. He then saw Allegra with blood on her chin and her shirt.  
  
"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO HER!" Viggo called out and raced to Allegra's side.  
  
"We didn't do anything," Psymon said. Then he went up and punched Viggo in the stomach. Making Viggo go unconscious.  
  
"Was that completely necessary?" Moby asked Psymon.  
  
"No but it was fun," Psymon said.  
  
When Viggo woke up he was in a bed. He turned around to see Allegra in the bed as well.  
  
"Well it is a step up," He said to himself. He then looked to see he was in the nurses office. He then got up and left.  
  
THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL  
  
"The deadline is this Monday. You may have scored some points but it doesn't look like anything will happen that soon," Eddie told Brodi.  
  
"Yeah I get the picture," Brodi said as they continued to roam the halls.  
  
"So how people know about why you guys broke up?" Eddie asked Brodi.  
  
"Well there is you, Zoe, and Moby that is about it," Brodi told Eddie.  
  
"So how do Zoe and Moby know about it?" Eddie asked as they made their way into the café and sat down.  
  
"Well Moby knows because he was there and so was you when Elise came clean and When Elise needed somebody's shoulder to cry on she choose Zoe. I don't even know if Moby and Zoe know that both of them know," Brodi told Eddie.  
  
"And to think you two made the best couple. That is why I gave you the deadline. I for some reason wanted to see you two back together as much as I want Elise," Eddie told the truth.  
  
"That is why I excepted your deadline because you and Elise would make the worst couple ever," Brodi told Eddie. Then Eddie went and punched Brodi in the stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah did you notice something when Elise hugged you hello?" Brodi asked with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah it felt like no bra.... you didn't.....WHEN?" Eddie said almost jumping of his seat.  
  
"Remember when I had to cut the blinds in her room. Well before I jumped out I saw it. The legendary bra drawer. I had to take it," Brodi said.  
  
"Oh my god dude. Now this information must no leave this table," Eddie said before being interrupted by Moby and Psymon.  
  
"Hey mates," Moby said as he and Psymon sat down at their table.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Eddie called out.  
  
"So what have you mates been talking about," Moby asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I just stole all of Elise's bras and now she isn't waring one.....GOD DAMMIT," Brodi called out realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Don't worry mate we won't tell anyone," Moby said. Then they realized that Psymon was gone.  
  
"Yeah I am just going to go to the washroom.....yeah washroom," Moby said before jumping out of his seat and started running to the door "OUT OF MY WAY!" he called out as he pushed a kid right into a garbage can.  
  
"Real smart there genius," Eddie said as he continued to eat his lunch for about 10 seconds jumping up and running out the door.  
  
"........DAMMIT!" Brodi said as he ran out of the café  
  
Other side of school.  
  
"Kaori wait up come on are you still made about that one night," Mac said trying to catch up with Kaori who was not slowing down. Then stop and turned to look at Mac with the Meanest look ever. Which made Mac fall to the ground.  
  
"You know what I bet this is a bad time so I will come back later today," Mac said before running the opposite direction.  
  
LATER AT SCHOOL  
  
Mac was in a corner looking bad he was all depressed. Moby then walked up to him and sighed.  
  
"You know I hate you but since your dating Kaori I have to give you some tips. First off avoid her when you are at any point drunk. Second don't organize a spying mission on the girls when one of them is your girlfriend. Third get her diamonds that will make her happy," Moby told Mac. Mac looked up at Moby.  
  
"Really?" Mac wondered.  
  
"Yep just make sure when you give her the diamonds don't give her them at like Chemistry class no make something romantic like French class. or Band practice." Moby told him.  
  
"Wow thanks is there anything I can do to thank you?" Mac asked. Moby just smiled.  
  
"Well there is one thing," Moby said. Giving Mac a picture. Mac looked at the picture and laughed.  
  
About 30 Minutes later.  
  
Allegra was walking to her locker. Then on her locker is a huge poster of her a Viggo in the same bed and the spray painter words on top and on the bottom of her locker saying 'Viggo and Allegra in the same bed. can you say s.e.x"  
  
"OH MY GOD," Allegra said to her self.  
  
"Hey Allegra whats up," Zoe said approaching her. Allegra looked around then tried to cover the poster.  
  
"What's That?" Zoe asked. as she tried to look past Allegra.  
  
"Oh that nothing just some poster of the.........student council yeah the student council anyway so have you seen Moby," Allegra said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hey I am on the student council let me see this poster," Zoe said. She tried to get past Allegra but Allegra wouldn't let her so Zoe just pushed Allegra aside. Zoe then saw the poster and just had to laugh.  
  
"Okay just shut I don't even know where that is from," Allegra said blushing like a mad women. Zoe just turned and looked at Allegra.  
  
"Don't worry I will talk to Moby. For some reason I have a feeling he has something to do with it," Zoe said then she turned and ripped the poster down.  
  
"Damn why didn't I think of that," Allegra said knowing it is a bit to late since about one third of the school probably saw it.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5 NOW PLEASE REVIEW. ANYONE CAN NOW. SO PLEASE DO 


	6. Bad day for everyone

CHAPTER 6 HERE goes nothing.  
  
Viggo had not seen the poster so he had no idea why people were all staring at him. He wondered if his fly was open.....nope well that is good. Then he saw Eddie and Brodi so he went to find out if they knew.  
  
"Hey if it isn't the bastard that nailed Allegra," Brodi said as he saw Viggo.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Viggo asked still very confused.  
  
"You did Allegra. There is posters all around the school with you and Allegra in the same bed. SO how was it?" Eddie told him.  
  
"What we didn't fuck how did you get that idea?" Viggo asked. Just then JP and Luther came by. Luther got out of his back pack one of the posters and handed it to Viggo and then JP leaned on Viggo as Luther took a picture.  
  
"Great that will be great for the front page of the paper I can see it now "HOT GUY SCREWS VANDALIZING WHORE"," Luther said as he grabbed the poster back rolled it up and put it back into his back pac. He then walked away with JP leaving Viggo very confused.  
  
"Your on your own," Brodi said as he walked away with Eddie. Leaving Viggo in the same Position as he was in before.  
  
OTHER SIDE OF SCHOOL  
  
"MOBY JONES!" Zoe screamed out at Moby as she walked to him.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Moby called out as he started to run away but turned the corner to a dead end. He then looked back to see Zoe with her look to kill.  
  
"I. I can explain," Moby said.  
  
"Well spit it out before I cut off your balls!" Zoe called out.  
  
"Okay I took the picture. Then I made Mac go and make it a poster so I could us it as blackmail so Allegra would stop spray painting my locker.....but then it must have fallen out of my bag or something and JP and Luther got there hands on it. Then they photocopied it like a million times and have been putting them around the school," Moby told her. Wail holding his hands on his balls.  
  
"Well you only get a kick for that," Zoe said as she kicked him in the balls. Moby then went down and took the pain.  
  
"Now where are those fuckers JP and Luther," Zoe said as she left the hallway.  
  
Other side of school  
  
Allegra is walking down the hallways with everyone staring at her. People saying stuff like "its that whore" "she must have payed him he would never fuck a bitch like her". Allegra just continued walking and not turning back. She then turned a corner.  
  
"There is the bitch who tricked Viggo in sex," One girl said as they started to run at her. Allegra tried to get away but failed. One girl then came right to Allegra's face as she was held to the ground.  
  
"You bitch why did you trick Viggo into having sex," The girl said.  
  
"I didn't trick him into having sex with me Cathy," Allegra told the girl but got a slap on the face.  
  
"You lie why would he have sex with you and not me?" Cathy told Allegra just laughed at this comment.  
  
"Well because you are ugly," Allegra told Cathy that got her a second slap on the face from Cathy who seems to be the leader.  
  
"I am not ugly I am beautiful," Cathy said with much pride.  
  
"Yes we know beautiful in your own "Speaical" way,"Allegra said and before she was going to get kicked into the face Viggo came.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Viggo asked. Then all the girls suddenly came around him.  
  
"Its okay baby we are just giving you justice form that bitch who tricked you into having sex," Cathy said right up against Viggo.  
  
"Trick?........baby?.......who the fuck are you?" Viggo said but then he saw Allegra on the floor. "ALLEGRA!" he called out but there was no answer.  
  
"Oh great this is just my day," Moby said as he and Psymon went put Allegra on Psymon's shoulder. Then they made their way to Viggo lifted him up and carried him outside and throw then against the wall.  
  
"Well this has been one bad day. So Psymon want to go to the coffee shop," Moby said looking at his watch.  
  
"Next is Chemistry and I am out of firecrackers so sure," Psymon said then him and Moby made their way to the coffee shop not that far from the school.  
  
Moby and Psymon were walking for about 10 minutes until they came to their favourite coffee shop. They took one step inside then ran out.  
  
"Shit what is Brodi and Elise doing in their I thought Brodi only drank green tea," Psymon said standing out in the cold.  
  
"They now carry green tea take a look," Moby said as he pointed at a huge sign which said NEW GREEN TEA.  
  
"DAMN!....wait they are leaving hide," Psymon called out as he jumped up on a pole and climbed up it. Moby just went and hid under a cardboard box. Elise and Brodi walked out hand in hand heading down the street. After 2 minutes Moby came out of box and went in front of the coffee shop.  
  
"Psymon where are you?" Moby asked when Psymon came down from the pole. Psymon was sliding down until he lost his grip and.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH," Psymon screamed as he fell down onto the icy sidewalk. Moby then helped him up.  
  
"Did you see Brodi holding hands with Elise. They broke up like 3 weeks ago. Don't tell me their back together," Moby said as they entered the coffee shop.  
  
"If he even thinks about giving back he bras," Psymon said until he and Moby noticed everyone in the coffee shop was staring at them. They just went and sat down at the counter.  
  
"So what will it be Moby, Psymon?" The person behind the bar asked.  
  
"The usual Seeiah(bet you didn't see that one coming)," the both said.  
  
"Right away," Seeiah said as she turned and started to make two black coffees.  
  
"So how goes the beauty school thing mate," Moby asked.  
  
"Well I finished but there is no jobs here so I am going to save up my money and move somewhere where I can get a job," Seeiah told them. She then handed them the two coffees. Moby put milk in his but Psymon put 2 metric tons of sugar him his.  
  
"Ah just how I like it. Do you believe when I do this at other coffee shops they ban me," Psymon said taking a sip.  
  
"I do for some reason. Anyway see that girl over there. She has been here for two hours and hasn't bought a drink yet," Seeiah told him.  
  
"Allow me," Psymon said as he walked up to where the girl was sitting. "Hey there sexy," He said as he sat down.  
  
"COFFEE!" the girl called out and Seeiah walked over and handed the girl a drink. "Thank you," The girl said to Seeiah then turned and threw the coffee in Psymon's face.  
  
"AH OH MY GOD IT BURNS IT BURNS THE PAIN OH GOD," Psymon screamed rolling around on the floor.  
  
"He still is the best," Moby said.  
  
"So how is Metro City High?" Seeiah asked.  
  
"Well Marty was expelled. The new rider replacing him is this party freak. We have had a Toga party. Now JP and Luther are on death row and I think I am forgetting something," Moby said.  
  
Out side  
  
"AH guys I think I learned my on I have been up here for days," Griff called out.  
  
Back to the coffee shop  
  
"No no I think I got everything," Moby told Seeiah.  
  
"Oh god," Psymon said just getting back onto his seat.  
  
"Table 4," Seeiah told him.  
  
"Okay right be right there," Psymon said walking off.  
  
"So it has been the same at Metro City High for most of it. I can't wait till I am out though got the teachers suck," Moby said.  
  
"You mean how they don't go out boarding every fresh power like the freshman teachers do?" Seeiah asked.  
  
"Exactly," Moby told her.  
  
"AH MY FACE MY FACE NO NO NOT MY CROTCH AH GOD NOOOOOO!" Psymon screamed out.  
  
BACK AT THE SCHOOL "Luther do you think this poster should go like this or like this?" JP asked. Holding out one of the posters with Viggo and Allegra on it.  
  
"AH I don't know lets put one on each," Luther said.  
  
"LUTHER AND JP GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Zoe screamed out at Luther and JP who were now in a all out sprint to get away. They messed up and came to a dead end with a window.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to jump!" JP told Luther.  
  
"That is four stories," Luther told JP.  
  
"Doesn't matter I don't want to be skinned alive!" JP called out then he jumped. Luther just stood there. Then Zoe came around the corner.  
  
"Where is JP?" Zoe asked.  
  
"He jumped," Luther told her.  
  
"Smart man," she said as she walked to the window and looked down. She could see JP flat on the ground not moving.  
  
EVERYBODY CRIES EVERYONE'S A DUMB ASS! SOMETIMES is the music that is playing as JP is taken into the ambulance. Marisol is crying, Brodi and Elise are nowhere to be found. Moby and Psymon are still at the coffee shop, Viggo and Allegra are still outside on the wall, Eddie is singing in the rain, Nobody cares about Kaori and Mac, Nate slept in, Zoe is skinning Luther alive and Griff is still on that post.  
  
WELL THERE IT IS CHAPTER 6 HOPEFULLY I WILL THINK OF SOME FUNNIER JOKES REVIEW PLEASE OH GOD REVIEW MORE DIFFERENT PEOPLE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP UPDATING 


	7. The mission

CHAPTER 7 Princesspie45 I get the point you don't have to review every chapter I would also like to thank the only other person who has reviewed my story Nipper2000h Disclaimer: I don't own SSX but I do own Cathy  
  
It was night time and all was quite except for the guys dorm in Brodi's room where the whole male part of the team were.  
  
"Okay men I bet you are all wondering why I called you all here. I have some bad news. Apparently Elise has bought new bras and will be wearing them," Bordi told them he is in a lounging chair and the others are just standing there.  
  
"Wait Elise wasn't wearing bras and I didn't know about it," Viggo screamed out.  
  
"It can't be true tell me it can't be true,"Eddie called out as he grabbed Brodi by the collar.  
  
"I am afraid it is. Now I have planned out a way we can get the new bras. Someone will go onto the roof and drop 3 rope on the side of the dorm and another one off of the vacant room. Three people on the bottom will come out of hiding and climb the ropes into Elise's room. Two people will come out off hiding and climb into the vacant room first to set up a command. The three in Elise's room will grab the new bras and make their way into the hallway and go into the vacant room. That is wear you will met up with the guy form the roof then jump out," Brodi told them.  
  
"Why can't the people after grabbing the bras just wait for the person from the roof to come down to Elise's room and take the ropes down?" Nate asked.  
  
"Simple the man on the roof would have to cut the ropes and when they met up will the man from the roof it should be in a place where nobody will just walk into," Brodi told them.  
  
"Okay so how will we be sure that the girls won't walk back onto the floor where we would have to cross the hallway and that Elise won't just come in,"  
  
"Well I will take care of Elise and you will be doing it late at night so there will be a small chance that you will run into somebody but will your costumes they will not recognize you so you will be able to get away," Brodi told them.  
  
"Okay so who is doing what?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Well it will be Eddie who will go on the roof. And it will be Moby, Viggo, and Nate who will get the Bras. JP and Mac will go into the vacant room. (yes JP happened to be fine) There you will be monitoring Moby Viggo and Nate because they will each have cameras on them," Brodi said. "Now get ready and go I have a date," Brodi said as he walked off.  
  
About 30 minutes later outside of the girls dorm. Eddie is on the roof and Moby, Viggo and Nate are nowhere to be found.  
  
"Okay I am on the roof and am going to drop the ropes," Eddie said.(talking into his walky-talky)  
  
"Okay go for it," Viggo said.  
  
"Alright dropping ropes," Eddie said as he connected the ropes to the roof then dropped the other side down. When the one side hits the ground Moby, Viggo, and Nate get up about 5 metres away out of the snow.  
  
"This is rope leader one starting to climb," Moby said.  
  
"This is rope leader two starting to climb," Viggo said.  
  
"This is rope leader three starting to climb," Nate siad.  
  
"This is home base we are in and you are clear to go," Mac said. Moby, Viggo and Nate then start to climb the rope and everything was quite until.  
  
"My rope is snapping," Nate called out.  
  
"Stay focussed," Moby replied but more to himself.  
  
"Its not going to hold me!"  
  
"Stay focussed,"  
  
"Its going break!"  
  
"Stay focussed,"  
  
"I am going down," Nate called out as his rope snapped and he started to fall. "AHHHHHHHH!" Nate screamed.  
  
"This is rope leader 2 rope leader 3 is down I repeat rope leader 3 is down," Viggo said. Then they made their way into Elise's room.  
  
"This is rope leader 1 we are in Elise's room approaching the bras," Moby said. Moby then opened the drawer and grabbed the bras and threw then at Viggo. Viggo grabs them and puts then in a pouch.  
  
"This is rope leader 2 we have the bras I repeat we have the bras," Viggo said.  
  
"Bien now report back to base," JP said.  
  
Moby and Viggo then headed to the door. Moby slightly opened the door and saw Zoe and Allegra walking by.  
  
"Shit mate we got Zoe and Allegra outside. I will take a run for it and when it is clear you go," Moby told Viggo.  
  
"Let the force be with you," Viggo told him.  
  
"Live long and prosper," Moby said in return. He then ran out the door and into a doorway. He looked to see nobody there then started to run down the hall. But Zoe and Allegra then saw him and started to go after him.  
  
"I've two on my tail!" Moby said. Running down the halls turning at any point he can trying to get away.  
  
"I can't shake them there too close," Moby screamed into his walky-talky. Then ran into a dead end. He then fell on his ass then turned sitting down.  
  
"Go Viggo go!" Moby called out as Zoe and Allegra turned the corner. Moby then covered his eyes.  
  
"Please god I don't want to die please," Viggo said. Then he started to run to home base. He was almost there when he saw Zoe and Allegra. He fell as the girls about one-hundred metres away started to approach him.  
  
"HOME BASE I NEED HELP I NEED HELP!" Viggo called out.  
  
"Oh for gods sake," Eddie called out who was now in the home base. He looked around and saw Viggo then he went grabbed him put one of Viggo's arms around his shoulder then ran back.  
  
Once in Mac and JP barded the door.  
  
"Shit the window has to be closed and it can be only closed from the inside. So one of us has to stay.....okay rock paper scissors," Mac said as they all went into the centre. After a short game Viggo had to stay.  
  
"Good luck man and hopefully you will be able to have kids someday," JP told Viggo. Not long after JP and Mac were already out.  
  
"You have to many parties still in you," Eddie said as he grabbed Viggo and threw him out of the window.  
  
"EDDIE NOOOOOOO!" Viggo screamed as he fell to the ground. Eddie then closed the window as Zoe and Allegra entered the room. Zoe having a chain saw.  
  
"Okay Eddie real smart move," Eddie said to himself.  
  
Viggo was on the ground still looking at the window when the entire window was suddenly splashed with a Red liquid.  
  
"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED HIM!" Viggo screamed. "I am going to kill those BITCHES!" Viggo called out as he started to go to the dorm.  
  
"No man don't make Eddie's death be in vain," Mac said as he grabbed Viggo and started to pull him back then JP helped.  
  
ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER  
  
The guys dorm front doors suddenly burst open with Eddie covered in red paint and Moby with no shirt on and a Z of blood on his chest. They both look like they have been in hell for 100 years.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS BRODI!" they both screamed out.  
  
OKAY WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 7 NOW I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 3 NEW PEOPLE REVIEW AT LEAST 


	8. PARTY! SOME MORE YEAH!

1This is the next chapter I have no idea what I am going to write so this is so going to suck.

I don't own SSX or any characters but I do own Cathy

"OH MY GOD!" the chemistry teacher screamed as he almost had a heart attack which was becoming a daily thing after having Psymon in his class.

"Don't worry I have everything under control!" Psymon said applying more chemicals to his mixture. Then there was a huge explosion. "No No I do not have everything out of control WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Psymon screamed then he ran and jumped out of the closest window which was retarded since they were on the fourth floor.

"AHHHHHHH!" All the students were screaming except Moby and Zoe who had made the wise decision to buy and wear gas masks at all times in chemistry class. The fire alarm then went off and everyone started to run out of the class. In the halls everyone was freaking out and trying to get out of the school.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" JP screamed as he jumped down the stairs on some unsuspecting students. Allegra on the other hand decided that crowd surfing her way out was a much better way. Were as Moby and Zoe did something even more wise. Since nobody was moving they started a fire.

"That will get them moving," Moby said as the students got scared and ran their hearts out. Moby and Zoe slowly walking behind the crowd with a few left behind including Eddie who was now engulfed in flames running around like a maniac.

"Wait this is my dream," Eddie said to himself then he stopped running around. He then started break dancing on fire. After about 30 seconds he collapsed from the smoke. Luckily the fire fighters heard Eddies "OH OH OH can't touch this," and was able to get to him quickly.

"What the hell were you doing?" one of the fire fighters asked Eddie outside of the school after they put out the fire.

"I was on FI-YAH!" Eddie told the fireman. The fireman just looked at him weirdly before walking away to see if anyone sane was injured. After that fire classes were suspended for 2 weeks.

"WOW IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT FIRES WOULD HAVE SUSPENDED CLASSES I WOULD HAVE STARTED A FIRE ALONG TIME AGO.....MORE FIRES.......A LOT MORE FIRES!" Psymon called out in his room with Moby in it as well. In The other room it was a whole different subject. Okay not that different of one.

"So what do you guys want to do for two weeks?" Eddie asked Viggo and Brodi who were in the same room as Eddie.

"I know lets go to BIG MOUNTAIN!" Viggo called out.

"ROAD TRIP!" Eddie and Viggo both called out at the same time.

"Uh dudes were are in on BIG MOUNTAIN," Brodi told them.

"BEST ROAD TRIP EVER!" Viggo called out.

"TOTALLY!" Eddie said as he and Viggo did a high five. Brodi just shuck his head at how brain dead his friends were.

"Okay so do you guys want to go out partying or what come on," Viggo said to the other two in the same room as him.

"Uh yeah but we will have to get ready I am not going out partying with out a good outfit," Brodi told the other two. Viggo just sighed as he stood up and ripped of his clothes to reveal some wicked clothes. He then grabbed one of Eddies lamp shades and put it on his head.

"Brodi (Darth Vader breath) I am your party god (Vader breath again)" Viggo said to Brodi who was really freaked out right now. Viggo then grabbed a mop and wacked Brodi on the hand.

"Ow shit man what the hell was that for?" Brodi asked grabbing his hand that was now in a world of pain. Then Moby walked in with War paint on his face.

"Hey dudes are we going partying or YOU!" Moby called out then pointed at Viggo. Moby then ran out of the door way then back with a double ended mop.

"So we meet again Party Maul(Vadar Breath)," Viggo said walking in a semi circle not taking his eyes off of Moby who was doing to same.

"Yes it has been awhile Party Vadar," Moby told back to Viggo.

"Okay now Gorge Lucas is totally going to sue," Brodi said with a sigh. Then Viggo stuck up his hand right were Brodi is. Viggo then started closing his fist slowly. Brodi just looked around then back at Viggo and around again. "OH oh right sorry AGRHAHHOHGODAAAAOHHHAAA," Brodi did for a bit until Viggo stopped.

Moby and Viggo then ran towards each other and wacked each others mops together. Then they both fell down from the force.

"Ow god damn," Viggo said as he got up with the help of Eddie.

"Okay lets go already," Moby said putting down his mop. Everyone then followed him. The ones going to the school party are Moby, Eddie, Brodi, Viggo, Psymon the rest are already there.

It was half a hour before they got to the party that was a underground party happening at the schools gym. All the students were there. Moby and the rest then burst through the door. They then made their way to the middle. Everyone looking at them especially Psymon who already had his hand on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he went to one of the students. Then he grabbed the students drink and threw it on his hand. The drink made the fire grow.

"Damn you and your under age drinking," Psymon said as he grabbed another students drink smelt it cursed shrugged and drank it. The rest of the dudes were still walking around with students looking at them.

They all sat down at a table. Mac was already there on the turn tables mixing it up. There was a huge crowd dancing. JP then burst through the doors. All the girls ran up to him but he just pushed them aside and walked cool with all then sat down and a fart sound came from his chair. Brodi then gave Moby 5 bucks.

"LETS PARTY!" Viggo called out grabbing a pitcher of beer chugging it down then running to the dance floor and started dancing like a maniac.

"Okay so if you will excuse I am going to go and get wasted out of my mind," Moby said standing up and walking over to where the real action was happening. On the dance floor Allegra was there all by herself.

"Hey there sexy," Luther said right next to her wasted out of his mind. He then reached and grabbed Allegra's ass. Allegra then slapped Luther on the face.

"You Bitch," Luther said but before he could hit her he was punched in the face by Viggo who had just seen what had happened.

"Sweet Fight!" Moby called out as he went right next to JP and punched JP in the face. JP then went and the two started to fight. Brodi then came up and stopped the two fights. Viggo was then talking to Allegra when Cathy came up.

"Hey Viggo want to go away from this shit and make out in the moon light," Cathy said rubbing Viggo and Allegra was really pissed off right now.

"Really I would like to know who the fuck are you?" Viggo asked.

"I am your lover silly you have had way to much beer tonight now come on," Cathy told him grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Viggo tries to get free but he can't get Cathy off of him. Kaori then walked up to Mac.

"Hey baby what did you think of those diamonds that I got you," He asked kissing her on the the cheek knowing he isn't going to be able to kiss anywhere else for a long time.

"Great!" Kaori told him then she spun one of the records and walked away.

"This is a great party!" Eddie said as he fell down off his chair.

"Totally dude!" Brodi said then drank another shot glass. He then got up and slowly walked over to where Elise is.

"This is THE BEST PARTY EVER!" Moby called out before falling face first on the table breaking it in half.

"My hair is on FIRE!" Psymon scream running up to someone and poured the drink on his head and the flames just grew. "Damn it is anyone drinking WATER!" he said before passing out.

The next day

"Hello everyone this is DJ Atomica on Metro City High radio," Atomica said into his microphone with headphones on in what looks like a small studio. Psymon then woke up on the table next to Atomica.

"Well I have with me Psymon. So Psymon it has been awhile since you got really drunk and woke up here in the studio so why don't you tell us about it?" Atomica asked Psymon. Psymon then got up sat down and put on a set of headphones.

"Sure Atomica well I was at a great party with four of my friends. After we decided to go on a Partying marathon to see who could party the longest nonstop two days ago," Psymon said into the microphone.

"So who won?" Atomica asked.

"I don't remember. All I remember is we decided to go on that Marathon thing after the first party and that is about it. I have no idea where the other four are," Psymon told Atomica.

"Now the last time you woke up here with a huge hangover. You reviewed the party you at the night before about 2 weeks ago anyway I remember you having hair," Atomica said to Psymon. Psymon then looked up at his head.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH NO MY HAIR MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Psymon screamed.

Somewhere else

Viggo woke up on a bed he looked on his right to see Cathy sleeping "OH!" He then looked at his left to see Allegra. "OH!........Oh yeah!" he said looking at the two of them.

"Mmmmm I wonder who won that partying marathon," Viggo said to himself then he saw the TV in front of him with the remote beside him. He then turned on the TV. He then noticed a tape he put it in.

"You did Dawg," Mac said in the tape then it turned off.

"Alright!"

Somewhere else

"Mmmmm I appear to be in a locker. By the look of the other lockers one in the girls locker room........Alright........wait classes are suspended for two weeks SHIT!" Moby said to himself.

Somewhere else

Brodi woke up in a bed. He looked to his side to see Elise. "Oh god not again," He said to himself. Then he got up and looked to see Eddie on the other side of Elise. "Oh MY GOD!" He said then Eddie woke up and looked at Elise then Brodi.

"OH SHIT!" Eddie said. Then the two looked at Elise then at each other. Then before the two could do anything Elise got up see then looked at Brodi then Eddie.

"Uh at least it is better than last week," Elise said before falling back asleep. Eddie and Brodi just starred at Elise.

FIND OUT WHAT THE PRIZE IS FOR WINNING THE MARATHON! Next chapter.


	9. Good or Bad who knows

Chapter 9  
  
Viggo was just leaving the building he was in when Atomica came up to him.  
"Viggo is it true that you nailed Allegra and Cathy two arch rivals at the same time?" Atomica ask Viggo who was shocked how Atomica knew.  
"Yes," Viggo told him.  
"That is amazing. Do you have any advice for the young or unlucky virgins out there who might read this," Atomica asked.  
"No......oh yeah when you are drunk you forget things the next morning and parties roll plus I always look this good," Viggo said.  
"Thanks and off the record do you think that I would have any chance with Elise?" Atomica asked Viggo.  
"Well....I heard she will fuck anything with two feet," Viggo said.  
"Yes I do alright thanks you are like a god to all of us oh do you mind if I get a picture for the Metro City High Bagel? It will be front page I promise I am the editor," Atomica asked Viggo being very determined.  
"Uh I thought your were the radio DJ for Metro City High Radio?" Viggo said.  
"I am, I am also the editor and only reporter for the Metro City High Bagel the newspaper, The Anchorman and field reporter for the 1 hour of Metro City High television on the local network, plus I am the president of the Metro City High Media Club," Atomica told Viggo. Viggo just stood their in awe.  
"We have a newspaper, 1 hour of television, a Media club....who else is in it?" Viggo asked.  
"Well the only other member is Psymon but we are working on that," Atomica said.  
"Wait since when has Psymon been in the Media Club?" Viggo asked.  
"Well since Psymon keep on waking up in the studio after drunk parties for the last 3 years. He has been my regular guest for the early morning crap show. He kind of just joined after I told him he would get his own half an hour on television. I decided I might as well since the Metro City High news is only half a hour and the other half has been colour bars," Atomica told Viggo.  
"So it was you who got rid of the colour bars. That was the single best show ever on television to date. What is Psymon's show?" Viggo asked.  
  
"Do not ask," Atomica said.  
Psymons show "HEY WELCOME TO DIET CRACK WHERE I EAT TWO MAPLE SUGAR PIES AND GO AROUND AND DO STUFF!" Psymon said to the camera. Psymon then ate two maple sugar pies and then ran onto the street. He then lifted his hand at a on coming truck.  
"STOP!" Psymon screamed. Lets just say it didn't stop.  
"This is the most messed up show on television," Seeiah said as she turned off the television in the coffee shop. Her attention then went to Brodi and Eddie sitting on stools.  
"What happened to you two?" she asked them.  
"I don't want to talk about it," they both said at the same time. Eddie then drank his coffee and Brodi his green tea. That Night "PARTY!" Viggo called out as he jumped off of the dorm into the hot tube that just happened to be outside.  
"YEAH!" Psymon screamed as he too jumped off of the dorm but he was about fifteen metres off but he did go right into JP's drink which he was holding.  
"THE OLYMPIC JP's TELEVISION THROW!" Moby screamed as he grabbed one of the many television on the roof and threw it off. It landed a fair ways away form the dorm.  
"Hey let me try!" Mac said grabbing another one of the televisions and threw it off.  
"OWWWWWOHGOD!" "Sorry Psymon," Mac called out at him. Mac then made his way to the Olympic Run for your Fucking Life you Stupid Blind child who Did not see Psymon there when you threw one of JP's televisions in THE OLYMPIC JP's TELEVISION THROW.  
"Viggo it is time," Brodi said to Viggo who is in the hot tub. Behind Brodi is Eddie, Psymon, Nate, and Moby. The four lead Viggo to a room with a chair in the middle and a tilted window on one side.  
"Sit down," Moby said pointing at the chair. Viggo then sat down on the chair looking at the five of them.  
"What is this about?" Viggo asked them.  
"Your prize," Psymon said as he walked over the window which had blinds on them. He then opened them to show Cathy and Allegra in a room.  
"We can see them but they can't see us," Nate told him.  
"3...2...1 enjoy," Bordi said as he and the other three turned around facing the wall parallel to the window. The two females then started a cat fight right there. Viggo who was surprised by this was then starting to enjoy it.  
"Piss Viggo is it awesome," Eddie whispered to Viggo keeping his head looking at the wall.  
"It is totally awesome," Viggo said not taking his eyes off of the window. Ten minutes later the guys put down the blinds and walked out.  
"Okay so what do you guys want to do now?" Eddie asked.  
"I don't know I got a truck full of TNT," Psymon said. He and Moby then looked at each other and ran towards the truck.  
"Dude....SWEET!" Nate called out as they then all started to head to the truck with enough to TNT to well blow a lot of shit up.  
"Kaori I want you to know something," Mac said to her as they were slow dancing. He was just about to say it when there was a huge explosion and some cheers. "SON OF A BITCH!" Mac called out as he grabbed Kaori and threw himself and her to the ground.  
"For some reason I have a feeling that is not what wanted to tell me am I right?" Kaori said to Mac. Mac just grinned sarcastically. Then fireworks stared to go up into the sky on a far away hill. Kaori and Mac then got up to watch the fireworks.  
"Wow it is like they are just for us," Kaori said as she put her head on Macs shoulder.  
"Those brats had better be watching this," Moby said looking throw his binoculars. He then put them down and looked at Nate and Psymon who were lighting them and Eddie and Viggo were on the side with Brodi.  
"Okay we are out and I am all hyped up what else do we have to blow up?" Nate asked.  
"Well we still have half a truck full of TNT," Psymon said pointing at the truck. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.  
"I will pass does anybody know where Elise is?" Brodi asked.  
"I think I saw her leave with that Atomica guy," Moby said.  
The next day.  
"Hey I WILL EAT LIVE BEES!" Psymon screamed on his show as he ran to a bee hive in a tree he then climbs the tree goes to the hive and tried to grabbed some bees and shove them in his mouth. "AHH THEY STUN MY TOUGH!" Psymon screamed as started to fall off the tree but before he hit the ground it cut the news room.  
"Hello I am DJ Atomica and we interrupt Psymon killing himself multiple times over for this breaking news.....I DID ELISE! OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I DID ELISE! With me is Elise's boyfriend Brodi," Atomica said then it zoomed out to show Brodi sitting down behind the desk next to DJ Atomica.  
"I am going to gorge out your eyes then cut off you balls and feed them to you, you mother fucker," Brodi said not that happy.  
"You mean Elise fucker," Atomica said.  
"THAT"S IT!" Brodi called out getting up. "Next we will talk to Eddie, Brodi's best friend who has also done Elise. Rumours say at the same time as brodi," DJ Atomica said as the screen went black and DJ Atomica started to scream. "MY EYES!" "That is some wacked shit," Moby said talking a sip of his coffee in the coffee shop looking at the television they have there in the corner.  
  
THAT IS CHAPTER 9 unless it has suddenly turned to 10......no just 9 YAH...... 


	10. The night on the town

1This is chapter 10 oh yeah I have nothing better to do, have not updated in a long time

School had finally reopened and all the students went back to class to get the proper education that they all deserve.

"Want to go to the coffee shop?"

"Sure," Psymon replied to Moby as they walked back into the school then down the halls and out the back door. They cut through the field and crossed the street(with out looking). After Psymon was brought back to life by the paramedics they continued walking.

"Oh my God," Moby said as he entered the shop. There he saw Seeiah behind the counter like always but was talking to the one and only Marty.

"Wow 20 minutes thats a new record god you really must hand it to those paramedics they know Psymons head, so whats up?" Marty asked Moby and Psymon who sat down at the counter.

"Nothing much the school has reopened after the fire I lit two weeks ago," Moby told Marty.

"So I was just asking Marty until Psymon was killed....again, what he has been up to since he was expelled ," Seeiah said.

"Well let me see I have been pretty busy I have been going to this small school about 50 minutes from here. It is a okay school the teachers are kind of nice.....but it has a huge vertical drop next to it so I am happy," Marty said.

"Well that is good to hear hey have they found the shooter?" Psymon asked.

"Psymon table 2!" Seeiah said as fast as she could to try and cut off Psymon. Psymon got up then and walked over to table 2.

"Its okay I am over it. I still can't believe the school expelled me because I was SHOT," Marty said then took a sip of his coffee. "God damn this is still the best coffee in the county Seeiah what the hell is the secret,"

"Well if you can believe it I use head and shoulders," Seeiah said to Moby and Marty but not to Psymon. After getting hot coffee in the ear Psymon. Psymon will not be hearing for a hour or two.

"Head and Shoulders my father used that......WAIT!" Moby said before he and Marty spitted out their coffees.

"I am kidding I use half a bag of crack," Seeiah told them. The two looked at each other and then jumped down to get what they spitted out.

Back at the school where everyone else was getting their not so well deserved educations in other words skip out at every other class.

"So what are you doing today?" Eddie asked Brodi as they were at their lockers.

"Well I am planning on going to the office and grabbing that spray paint cleaner and get this giant spray painted dick off my locker. Then after school I am going to take Elise out for a nice meal without having Viggo collapse on our table, Oh yeah dude can I barrow your car for the date please," Brodi said.

"Mm sure. I am just going to go to the dorm watch some movies and the probably do something stupid that might involve fire crackers with Psymon," Eddie said.

"Sounds interesting but make sure Psymon doesn't buy the firecrackers or you are screwed," Brodi told Eddie.

"How?" Eddie asked. Then Brodi pointed at Eddie's bag. Eddie then opened his bag and a large bang came from his bag. "SON OF A BITCH!" Eddie called out as he dropped his bag and felt his ears.

"Told yeah," Brodi said then he started to walk off.

Later that day in English Class Detention during Lunch

"Yo Moby check it see that apple I got a fire cracker in there ready to explode at any moment," Psymon said to Moby pointing at the Apple on the teachers desk.

"Really that is sweet," Moby said to Psymon. Psymon then stuck out his fingers and counted out 5..4..3..2..1. Nothing happened.

"What the hell there is suppose to be a large explosion. Wait if I didn't put the fire cracker in the teachers apple who's apple did I put it in?" Psymon said to himself.

The Cafeteria

"And then officer lee roy came up and he was all 'hey I thought I told you' and I was like YEAH WHATEVER!" Viggo said then taking a bite of his apple, to Mac, Kaori and Allegra who was with him eating.

"A dawg why is you're apple smoking?" Mac asked.

"What?! (bang!) FUCKING SHIT!" Viggo screamed.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Mac screamed as he fell off his seat.

"FOCKENG SHOT!" Kaori screamed. As she jumped up and fell back.

"AWESOME!" Allegra said keeping he self balanced. She then grabbed a bit of apple that was shot at her face from the fire cracker and ate it. "Mmm gun powder,"

Back In English

"Ah I bet it was in nobody important's apple," Psymon said to himself as he waited for the detention to be over with. "Okay screw this," Psymon said as he got up from his desk and headed for the door.

"Excuse me mister where do you think you are going?" the English teacher asked Psymon as he walked right in front of him.

"I am leaving this stupid detention everyone that was bad have been jumping out the windows," Psymon told the English teacher.

"Oh crap I think he is on to us!" JP said as Luther pushed him out the window and then jumped out himself.

"I am leaving and just try to stop me little man," Psymon said as he pushed the teacher aside. Then the teacher got out his teaser gun and that was when things got INTERESTING.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHMYGODAHHHHHHHTHEPAINNNNNNNNNNNNOHHHHHHHHHGODDAMNITOWWWWWWW," Psymon was moaning on the floor twitching like crazy.

"You want some more punk well here want some more okay take that. Ow you thought that hurt try this!" Teacher was saying as he continued to shock Psymon. Everyone else in the class just starred at them.

That Lunch Period

"So what is happening with you guys?" Zoe asked Moby and Psymon who's face had swollen up twice its side.

"Nothing much," Moby answered.

"Unbelievably astronomically defiantly horrific PAIN!.....so what is happening with you?" Psymon said putting his fire pack on his face.

"So do you have a fire pack on your face.......oh you put a fire cracker in the nurses lunch didn't you," Zoe asked.

"He also put a fire cracker in the teachers lounge plasma television, the vice-principles toupe and the English teachers teaser gun." Moby told Zoe.

That Night on the road somewhere in Metro City.

"This is so beautiful Brodi," Elise said looking out the window from the passengers side. She was leaning on Brodi's shoulder.

"Yes nothing bad can happen," Brodi said as he focussed on the road ahead of them. Then of course they hit a deer.

"Oh my god what was that Brodi?" Elise asked.

"It must have been a deer in the middle of Metro city....anyway lets go check it out," Brodi said as he slowly got out of the car. Elise got out as well to go and look at the deer. They then went to where is had flown. Bordi bent down and looked at it closely. "Its Fake!"

"Ah crap its Brodi and Elise come on Zoe lets go," Moby said as he got up from hiding in a werewolf outfit. Zoe coming out of hiding from the other side of the street covered in war paint came up to Moby. Moby then went and grabbed the fake deer and him and Zoe walked off.

"Okay......shall we continue heading for our restaurant," Brodi said as he headed back to the car. He then got in with Elise not far behind and soon they were off again.

"Now nothing will stop us," Brodi said as they were driving. Then he had stop all of a sudden as a figure ran in front of his car.

"What the hell was that?!" Elise called out as she became more claim after the sudden stop.

"I don't know.....wait it is a window washer in the middle of the street.(a window washer is now washing their front window) wait a moment that is Allegra!" Bordi told Elise.

"That little bitch!" Elise called out then she took her foot and jammed it onto Brodi's foot on the gas peddle. The gas was enough to sent the car zooming fast about ten metres right into Allegra sending her flying.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED ALLEGRA!" Brodi yelled out at Elise who was only a little shacking.

"First off you are in the drivers seat and second you are Buddhist. Maybe she will become a dun beatle you know something better than she already was," Elise told Brodi but just then Viggo, Nate and Mac walked in front of the car and looked into it.

"OH MY GOD BRODI YOU KILLED ALLEGRA YOU BASTARD!" Viggo said. Just after that Brodi slammed on the breaks and drove off. Nate, Mac, and Viggo were just able to get out of the way.

Later at the restaurant

"Well this has been a very bad night but I will not let you not have a good time at a fancy restaurant and not some party where Viggo will fall onto our table and throw up on your dress," Brodi said to Elise. And you guessed it Viggo fell down onto the table and then throw up on Elise's dress.

"Hello I will be you waiter for this evening you FUCKING ALLEGRA KILLING BASTARDS!" Nate said putting a meal onto the table after knocking Viggo off. "Oh I am sorry that is suppose to be on fire,"

"No its not!" Elise said but then Nate set the food on fire. The fire the spread to the table and almost to Elise.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" Brodi said as he jumped up grabbed Elise's hand and started to walk as fast as he could out of their.

"Oh dawg trying to dine and dash. Not when I am here!" Mac said blocking the door. Brodi then turned and jumped out a window onto the street with Elise. "Man why have I never thought of that," Mac said to himself.

"What the hell?" Brodi said as he looked at his car with Allegra spray painting ALLEGRA KILLERS on it.

"YEAH TAKE THAT YOU ALLEGRA KILLERS! YOU KILLED ALLEGRA!" Allegra screamed out as she then started to run away.

"Oh my god they are early lets get out of here!" JP then called out from the back set of the car. He then opened the door and got out with Marisol far behind and then the two started to run for it.

"Can this day get any worst!" Brodi called out. Just then Psymon fell from the sky and landed right on the car smashing completely.

"Wait a second HEY EDDIE I THINK THIS IS YOUR CAR!" Psymon screamed out to one of the roof tops.

"What really!" Eddie called out then fell down right onto his car smashing it to bits. "Hey you are right this is my car," Eddie said then he got up and went in front of Brodi and Elise. "What the hell did you do to my car!"

"We didn't do anything everyone else has done something EVERYBODY!" Brodi said to Eddie.

"OH MY GOD EVERYONE IS AFTER ME!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddie screamed as he ran down the street out of view.

The Next DAY

"Okay Snow boarding team you guys are going to the state championship where we which we have won every year for the last thirty years including the three years we didn't enter. Okay you all know who you are car pooling with so get out to the parking lot and go...," The principal told everyone and they all went out.

"THIS IS FOR MY CAR!" Eddie screamed in a Monster truck and drove it over more than eight cars.

"Dude you just ran over all of the teachers cars!" Luther called out to Eddie.

"OH CRAP," Eddie then tried to back up but went forward into a HUGE ditch and got stuck. "Uh guys can I get some help I spent like 400000 dollars on this thing. Not to mention the customization's I added," He then pressed a lever and the front tires started going up and down like a low rider until the tires went up so much the truck flipped. "Ouch!"

WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 10!!!!! YES CHAPTER 10 IF YOU MISSED THAT CHAPTER 10!

okay so I will probably only update a few more times but I am thinking of a squall but I will wait until SSX 4. PLEASE RR all the new readers. Be shure to put me on your favourite Authors list!


	11. The end part1: u can't get much stupider

Metro City High new chapter. Okay I am pleased to announce that this is a new metro city high chapter if you haven't realized it yet.

"Yo dawgs So what do you guys want to do now since the comp has been cancelled," Mac asked as they were sitting in the hallway, Him Kaori who was on his lap, Viggo, Nate and Allegra.

"Don't look at me we could go to class or something or we could go snowboarding we are the best snowboarders in the country," Nate said as he took a sip of the soda he was drinking.

"Man the seniors are so lucky they get to skip all their classes and even if they didn't want to they still have to skip because the god damn teacher is skipping," Allegra said. Just then Elise came by and kicked Allegra in the jaw.

"Yeah and don't you forget IT!" Elise said as she then started to walk on with Brodi not far behind.

"Bitch, Anyway I just got a brilliant idea of what we should do, anyone up for a little bribing," Allegra said they all looked at her very confused.

Other side of school

"FIRE I HAVE MADE FIRE!" Psymon was calling out. Dancing around a table on fire.

"Yeah with a box of matches, paper and wood, not to mention the half a can of lighter fluid. Also you have some of YOUR FIRE on you," Moby said sitting right next to Psymon reading a magazine.

"What AHHHHHHHHHH MY ARM!" Psymon said looking at his whole arm that was on fire he then started to run around waving his arm in all direction.

"Man it caught fire like 2 minutes ago I would think that you would notice," Moby still not taking his eyes away from the magazine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH hello I am the most unobservant pain resister in the school also AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Psymon was calling out.

"Well if it would help SDR," Moby told him.

"RIGHT SDR OH SHAKE DIE REGUVINATE GREAT IDEA!" Psymon called out as he continued to run around in a circle. Then all of a sudden an Alarm went off.

Other side

"What the hell is that alarm. Is that the fresh powder alarm!" Nate said getting up from where he was sitting.

"No Wait that is not the fresh powder alarm. Fuck it is the Psymon Has Gotten His Hands On Open Flame Alarm RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Viggo screamed out as they all got to their feet and started to run for the nearest exit. Everyone was screaming exceptionally Kaori.

"Don't worry Kaori I am sure Moby is with Psymon so nothing to bad can happen," Mac said trying to calm her down.

Other side

"Dum De Dum," Moby said licking his finger as then turning the page of the magazine he was reading and Psymon running around Moby screaming in pain as his whole body was engulfed in flame.

"DON'T WORRY!" The VP (vice principle) came to where the two were and started to use a fire extinguisher on Psymon it was not long before Psymon was completely fire free. And the Fire extinguisher was out of fuel. So the VP then started to beat Psymon to the ground with it.

"OW What the hell are you doing!" Psymon said trying to block the blows but it was not really working.

"Beating you because you're a FUCKING MORON!" The VP said to him. The when he was finished he threw away the fire extinguisher. "Now you are coming with me to my office," The VP told him grabbing Psymon, Moby just laughed. "Your coming too Idiot," The VP said grabbing Moby as well. Then he started to drag the two to his office.

In the Cafeteria

"Okay so let me get this straight, They cancelled the event because the teachers decided not to let us go because I crushed all of their cars?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah basically. Since our school has so many points when ever we don't come we still win so there is really no point in having a event where no matter what place the students get they don't get anything," Brodi said sitting on top of the table meditating.

"Makes sense but those teachers disserved it after what they did to my car," Eddie said smacking his fist on the table.

"Amen. But really it was us who destroyed your car not them you just accidentally smashed theirs instead of ours. Oh and by the way when somebody is meditating you DON'T FUCKING TALK TO THEM!" Brodi called out.

"Oh yeah sorry about that," Eddie said as he took a big sip of the huge slurpy he was enjoying.

"Hey Eddie My Main Man Dawg Can You Believe It Will All Be Over In Like Two Weeks," Atomika said coming up to Eddie.

"Who the hell are you? Oh your that guy who made it with Elise and didn't stop bragging about it on the radio and Television for two weeks. Plus all those posters that read "I want you…to know I screwed Elise,"," Eddie said. Just then Brodi while still meditating kicked Atomika in the jaw from the table.

"Ow, yeah I guess I disserve that. But I would take the most pain ever to have screwed Elise," Atomika said. Brodi kind of stared at Atomika for about half a second.

"Amen Brother," Eddie said. Now Brodi looked very strangely at Eddie for a second. Then a blurry figure flew by the window onto the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Atomika called out as he stared at the window. Just then another blurry figure went by downwards

"Now if I remember correctly the VP's office is right above here…Moby, Psymon why the fuck did you guys jump out of the VP's office," Eddie called out as he, Atomika and Brodi walked over to the window.

"I jumped because He wasn't looking," Psymon called out.

"And I jumped because after Psymon jumped the VP turned and it was very awkward," Moby told Eddie and the rest of them.

"So what did you guys land on?" Brodi asked them.

"Well let me see it feels like fresh powder!" Moby said looking around and picking up some snow then tasting it "Yup fresh powder,"

"Con………….crete," Psymon said in great pain. Eddie stuck his head out to see Moby on a big pile of snow and two metres away from him he saw Psymon on concrete where all the snow had been removed.

"FRESH POWDER SWEET!" Atomika called out as he jumped at the window. Then bouncing back from the bulletproof window.

"Oh I am sorry was that supposed to be open," Brodi said with a little devilish tone as he opened the window. Atomika stared at him for a second before running back at the window this time really jumping out.

"So I would ask what you landed on but the blood shatter reached here so I have a good estimate. Anyway Brodi want to go to the coffee shop?" Eddie said.

"Sure why not, Hey any of you guys down there want to come?" Brodi asked sticking his head out the window.

"Sure why I will come mate why not I got physics next, what at joke of a class," Moby said getting up from the snow pile he was on brushed off his pants and headed inside to where Eddie and Brodi were.

"pain……………..," Psymon whaled out at the guys.

"THE TASTE OF BLOOD!" Atomika called out.

"Okay….so I take that as a no. Doesn't really matter to me," Eddie said. Then he and Brodi left to Cafeteria where they met Moby and headed to the coffee shop.

Back in class

"Hey I can't believe that the school year is almost over and WE will be seniors next year," Mac said as they were in history.

"Yeah it is going to be so freaking awesome. We will be able to skip class all we want, have huge drunken parties,.. make the freshman cry,… kind of like what we do now….BUT BE SENIORS! WOW!" Viggo called out seeing the whole class staring at him.

"Yes I bet Viggo you are very happy that you are leaving. (cough) not as happy as me (cough) anyway SIT DOWN!" The teacher called at Viggo. Viggo automatically went down onto his seat. "Yes now we will be learning about punishment. Some of the worst punishments have been a man in Canada was whipped 1000 times, people were decapitated in the French revolution, THE PUNISHMENT FOR WHO EVER SPRAY PAINTED BALDY ON THE CHALK BOARD!" the teacher screamed. The whole room at that moment went dead silent.

"Now I will give someone 100 on the next oncoming exam for whoever tells me who did it," the teacher told the class. No one said anything. "…..fine who ever tells me who did it will get a date with Viggo," The teacher said.

"ALLEGRA DID IT!" Cathy screamed out jumping out of her seat. Of course she then got some mean stairs from her fellow classmates.

"Ah thank you Cathy but I must also remind you that no body likes a tattletale and that is what Allegra believes and now she will give you the punishment she thinks fits the crime," The teacher said to Cathy.

"What I don't understand?" Cathy said but then she looked over her shoulder to see Allegra jumping at her with a knife between her teeth.

"DIE! BITCH!" Allegra screamed as she jumped right onto Cathy making them both go down onto the floor.

"Ah class as you can see Allegra has chosen to kill Cathy. This obviously does not fit the crime. Now this was a large problem back in the earlier century having punishments that fit the crime. I hope you are all taking this down," the teacher said to the class. They were all hard at work making sure they get everything down. Well except for Cathy and Allegra who is currently whacking Cathy's head against a desk.

"Man I love Mister Harpers history class!" Mac said to Viggo as they were both hard at work writing down their notes.

"Hell yeah not only is his class very interesting and he skips it a lot. He also thinks everything is a opportunity for us to learn something about!" Viggo said. Then he stood up grabbed the chair next to him and threw it against the wall. The chair smashed into pieces.

"Ah Viggo you see that now you are chair less. If you would have smashed it against something that is less dense say glass then it would have been the glass that broke not the chair thrown at it. So remember when you throw something and you want it to survive make sure it is thrown at something less dense," Mister Harper told Viggo

"So sir you are saying if I throw this chair into the window here it will survive but the glass won't," Nate said grabbing his chair and throwing it against the window. The window shattered and all the shards fell down onto the snow outside.

"Exactly Nate and also now that there is glass all on the ground below. If you were to jump from this window you have a 20 less chance of living than if you were to jump before which is 50 so now you would have a 30 chance of living and a 95 of getting seriously injured," Mister Harper told Nate.

"I like those odds!" Viggo called out as he jumped out the open window of the class.

The Coffee Shop

"Hello boys," Seeiah said to Moby, Brodi, and Eddie as they walked into the coffee shop. They each sat down at their regular stoles.

"Hey Seeiah. I will have a coffee, hot chocolate, cappuccino, orange tea, a hint of fabric softener, a can of whipped cream, a knife, a vase and a muffin," Moby told Seeiah.

"I will just have my regular and Brodi will have green tea," Eddie told her she turned around grabbed two glasses and then turned back around again to hand it to them. Then reached down grabbed a tray with everything Moby asked for and handed it to him.

"Why thank you," Moby said. Then he grabbed the 5 glassed liquids and poured them into the vase. Then grabbed the muffin and cut it up into the most finest pieces he could make. Then got the whipped cream and used the whole thing on the vase concoction. Then sprinkled the muffin pieces all on the whipped cream. Then he looked over at Eddie and Brodi who were giving him weird stares.

"What?" Moby asked as he started to chug the vase. "OH YEAH MMM OH BABY IT IS LIKE AN ORGASIM IN MY MOUTH!" until it was too much and he feel backwards onto the ground with the vase splashing all on his face. "AH GOD THE PAIN! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Then he got up and sat back up on his seat. "That was so worth it!" Moby said.

"I will have what he just had!" Eddie called out. He grabbed all the stuff that Moby used and did the same thing. Then he started to drink it "OH GOD IT IS SOO GOOD! I COULD DRINK THIS FOR HOURS!" Eddie was saying to himself as he slowly started to fall off his chair.

"I Have to Have Another! Please Seeiah!" Eddie Called out at Seeiah. Eddie then jumped up and grabbed her by the neck.

"Okay that will be another $50.43," Seeiah told him. Eddie stared at her for about 2 seconds before jumping down and then reached for his wallet. He peered inside to see it completely empty.

"NO I Have No Money! I Need Money!" Eddie screamed. He then turned and ran and broke right through the glass of the coffee shop onto the street. "MONEY!" Eddie screamed at the top of his lungs. "I…I Will Sell My Clothes!" Eddie then ripped off ALL of his clothes. "My Clothes Please by my clothes, You Fine Sir!" Eddie called out running completely naked at a random stranger.

"So do you need anything else?" Seeiah asked Brodi. Brodi then looked up for a brief second.

"Me…no I'm good," Brodi told her.

"I KNOW INSURANCE!" Eddie screamed as he ran into the middle of the street. Then a car went by and Eddie jumped right in front of it. He was hit by great force and was thrown. "Ha You Hit Me I am Going to Sue You!" Eddie screamed out as he got up from the ground pointing at the car. "I am going to sue the cop! cop! cop!" Eddie said slowly to himself as he started to run from the cop who came out of the cop car that Eddie had jumped in front of.

Later At The Boys Dorm

"Come on we must get ready for the party of the century!" Viggo said to the others who were all in the lounging area.

"Okay yeah I don't think it sounds that interesting," Nate said to Viggo.

"Come on it is in about 15 minutes across town and nobody is in anyway ready and I am not missing it!" Viggo said to everyone.

"Well come on it is not party that really looks cool and since we are going to be drunk 4 days strait during graduation we want our livers to live a little longer," JP told Viggo. Viggo sighed and then looked up with a big smile on his face.

"Did I forget to mention that it is a no shirt party," Viggo told them.

14 minutes later

"WOO! PARTY OF THE FUCKING CENTURY! Moby screamed out in the middle of a completely packed house party.

"Yeah, yeah I will fill you in on all the details when you show up, just come down to the party now Marisol," JP said on his cell phone. The party was completely packed full of people.

Mac this time wasn't mixing it up. Instead he was in the basement of the house. He was sitting on what appeared to be a washing machine. But then he realized it was Luther. After Luther left he was in the basement alone.

"God it is so lonely down here," Mac said to himself. Then all of a sudden two figures dropped down from the ceiling. The two figures were Nate and Viggo. "Wait what the fuck? how? Ceiling?" Mac said looking at the two very confused.

"Come on dude this is a great party why you missing it down here for nothing. We are talking about a no shirt party. Dude come on," Viggo said.

Mac stuck his head up high. "You know your right! Come on guys lets party like there is no tomorrow!" Mac screamed. Mac then started to run for the stairs with Viggo and Nate right behind him. "PARTY!" Mac screamed as he ran strait to the door. Then he tried to open it and smashed into it then fell down onto Viggo and Nate and they all fell down the stairs.

"Dude what the fuck?" Nate asked as he slowly stood up and examined his back.

"The door it's locked from the other side," Mac told them. Viggo then stood up and ran up to the door and tried to open it.

"Hey Eddie, what in gods name are you doing?" Moby asked Eddie. Eddie then looked up at Moby for a brief second.

"I don't know, but for some reason I have a sudden urge to put this chair up against this door here," Eddie told him doing exactly what he just said.

"Cool," Moby said then collapsed onto the floor.

"It's no use something is blocking the door from the other side. I can not believe this," Viggo said giving up trying to open the door. He then went down the stairs to where the others were.

"There has got to be another way out of this place. I know quick the windows!" Nate called out. He and Mac then ran to the windows to see some kind of wooden boards over the windows from the outside. "Oh you have got to be shitting me,"

"Hey Luther do you think it's a good thing when a voice inside your head is telling you to board up the basement windows of someone's house for no apparent reason?" JP asked Luther as JP had just finished boarding the windows.

"Yes. It's perfectly normal for kids your age who are extremely drunk to have voices inside your head telling you to board up basement windows for no apparent reason. It is nothing to be ashamed of," Luther told JP.

"Thanks man that really means a lot," JP said back.

"That's it man were trapped. We are trapped in the basement of the biggest house party of the year," Mac started saying.

"Snap Out Of It Man!" Viggo called out to Mac. He ran up and slapped Mac in the face. "Don't think like that, we will get out," Viggo then just stood there for a second before slapping Mac again in the face.

"Ah FUCK! What the hell was that for! Fuck!" Mac said back feeling the cheek he was just slapped.

10 minutes later

"I can't take it anymore man, I am afraid to say this but we must resort to cannibalism," Nate said slowly standing above the rest.

"Cannibalism? We have been down here for like fifteen minutes," Mac told Nate. But then Viggo stood up.

"Nate's right it is the only way for us to survive," Viggo said to the others.

"The only way for us to survive? Dude there is a fucking pantry right over there with like two months worth of food," Mac said pointing to a door with a big sigh saying pantry on top of the door.

"That's it I can't take it anymore," Nate called out. He got up and walked to the far side of the basement. He reached behind a few things then he stuck out this huge axe. He then approached the two others.

"Okay first off how did you know that there was a axe there? And second what the hell are you going to do with an axe?" Mac asked.

"Are you like an idiot? With this axe I will chop, That Pipe over there. Then if we are lucky Magic is the thing that flows threw the pipe. By chopping it in half the magic will poor out everywhere and with it we shall dig our way out of here!" Nate called out.

"That's fucking brilliant!" Viggo said. Nate then approached the pole. With one great swing he chopped it right in half. Of course what started to come out of the pipe like crazy.

"Fuck I can't believe that I got chosen to be the designated driver," Brodi said to himself as he tried to pour himself some water from the tap. No water came out though. "Son of a bitch," He then quietly looked to see if anyone was looking. Then grabbed a vodka bottle from his pocket and quickly poured it into his glass and slowly walked away.

2 hours later

"Thank god the water stopped coming out of the pipe," Viggo said looking quite miserable. So was everyone else down there. But suddenly a cell phone rang.

Mac looked down and slowly picked up his phone. "Hello? Oh hi Kaori, good good no I am fine. I am just hanging out with Viggo and Nate. Oh okay see you then bye," Mac then turned off his phone. He then noticed the other two looking in his direction with weird faces. "What?"

"THE VENTILATION SHAFT!" Viggo screamed out as he ran past Mac to a small vent in the wall. "Damn it if only I was 5 times smaller!"

There you have it. Chapter 11. I am sad to say but this is the second last chapter of Metro City High. Next Chapter is what ends it all. I don't know how long it will take me to write it but I want to finish Metro City High before SSX4 comes out. Be sure to check out my other stories: Death From Being Killed and The Season of Greatness.


End file.
